Morphale Online accepting OC's
by Reykis
Summary: A few years after the Gungale Incident... a new virtual reality game has opened. Morphale Online. Morph into animals, and mutate as you level up, and join clans. The top 200 gamers from each country has been selected to beta test this new game... but when they log in, there's no logging out. Kill or be killed. Your choice. ((currently accepting OC's))
1. Chapter 1

Hellow :)

So this is a **Mirai Nikki X Sword Art Online fanfic, though an SAO fic with a Mirai Nikki-like plot.** But *hint hint* it wont end the same. Because it's SAO.

And my first crossover and group fic. If you would like to submit an OC, then please fill out the form below and PM it to me! A couple of people and I will be reviewing all the oc forms and will be choosing which to select, so it might take a while to get back to you. We can select up to 24 main characters and a bunch more side characters, so most will be accepted! If you have an questions regarding the story/future story, then please PM me.

We need a variety of unique characters, so be creative! No Mary/Gary Sues will be accepted.

* * *

... in need of more male oc's...

and you do not need particular knowledge about Future Diaries/what a diary is to submit a character. Just leave that part blank and we shall fill that part in for you :)

please fill it out as descriptive as possible and PM to me

* * *

Name (first, last, and username):

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Clothing (In game):

Clothing (Real World):

Diary and Full Description: (if this part not complete, we shall complete this part for you)

Theme Song During Battle:

Animals (choose any 3 animals THAT EXIST):

Where they live: (Country) (City is optional)

Why were they chosen to enter in this game/Online Achievements:

Viewpoint of killing others:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Other Skills:

History:

* * *

Thank you!

~ Reykis


	2. UPDATE

FWAAAAA GUYS I'M SO SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU ALL!

* * *

i meant to put the story under crossover for Sword Art Online X Future Diaries. But i wasn't sure what to put it under… **since it was just going to be an SAO fanfic with a Future Diaries-like plot….**

You do not need Future Diaries knowledge to submit a character, and if you do not have the slightest idea what a diary does, we shall complete that part for you.

It's not too late to submit an OC, and the people that already submitted them.. if you're confused and want to change you're oc, just PM me. Please don't post it as a review unless you don't have an account.

* * *

For dem people that are going to, just keep in mind to put a reason for why they were chosen out of the top 200 gamers across the country to beta test Morphale, or they will be cast aside as a side character or changed.

* * *

I probably didn't put enough detail into the summary, because i ran out of room. So here's the full thing:

A few years after the Gungale Incident... a new virtual reality game has be created.. Morphale Online. Morph into animals, and mutate as you level up, and join clans. The top 200 gamers from each country has been selected to beta test this new game, along with 50 others, selected through a lottery... but when the player log in, they soon discover they cannot log out. 25 strongest and unluckiest players in the game were soon summoned by the Gamemaster to play in a game of life or death to determine the Ultimate Champion and strongest player in the world, along with 1 million yen. Track down the others and kill them, be killed, or complete all 50 floors and win nothing. Your choice.

* * *

As for choosing the characters, the writers and I have not discussed it yet, but an update of the list will be up soon!

24 main character OC's still open


	3. Rolecalllllll

hellow, so a lot of OC's were submitted… and i've picked a few. Many were not chosen for a reason, mostly due to the username or how they were too Mary/Gary Sue. I understand the players were chosen in the game due to the fact they were one of the top players in their country, but we don't need a handful of oc's that all survived SAO, were the top snipers, with the most kills, or were considered the 3rd best player, under Kirito.

Pls don't to do that.

The ones that were chosen for a reason, each having a unique trait, being a douche, ice princess, a fighting maniac, etc. There's even a list on who to kill first XD

Due to the fact each is filed under a special trait, we had created a little 'name' for each character that would help us (the writers) remember them. some might… just a tiny bit… be a bit exaggerated under the personalities.

So make it special.

* * *

Here were the ones that were a yes:

Ichiro Yuuki (Zero) _the dog_

_- shadowstar92_

Drake Mjonir (Jack of All Trades) _the Yui_

_- matt - dragonolian_

Hikari Ruika (Uika) _the tsundere_

_- ((anomynous))_

Alex Hono (Alex) _the walnut (there's a looooong story behind that one)_

_- theunknownone_

Nagisa Takanashi (Akani) _the Yuno_

_- Brian-get_

Jonah Takuma (Shinryu) _the normal_

_- dantonsam85_

Joel Griffin (..) _the Naru_

_- the loner 2_

_Takashi Iwashi (Kurokiri) the prodigy_

_- Link2953_

Hideki Yoru (Kurai) _the cereal fighter (again, a loong story behind that one)_

_- seto-kousuke_

John Strider (Blackjack) _the one who exists._

_- pureshadow013_

Travis Antou (Arctic) t_he realist_

_- BlackStarZX_

Jay (Esu)

-_PonyGrim_

* * *

**EDIT: oct 10, 2014**

**this shit's going to get updated from time to time. calm your tits.**

**the story shalt be uploaded soon, writers block happens and so i'm just skipping around from chapter to chapter piecing together the story and typing it up from my computer system class.**

**shit and blood's gonna fly soon. brace yourself.**

**AND I'M WORKING ON AN SAO ABRIDGEDDDDDD HUZZAH**

**thou shalt be uploaded in a couple of weeks too.**

**for those who do not know i am in colorguard, the football season is coming to a close, so i will have more time to write if i do not make it into varsity. start praying.**

**also i'm working on other stories too. like a free! reader insert fic.**

**aside from those updates, internet is shitty and i need to find a way to manage 38 pages. no, i cannot give them away, they are my babies. do me a favor and hit a like on my newest pages, Shingeki no Ovaries and Hipster Armin on facebook. you should find me there. as Reykis. i'll give you a cookie if you do. arigatou!**

* * *

**ANYWHO, HERE'S AN ACTUAL IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFO YOU ACTUALLY NEED:**

**with my inability to say no to most people that continues to bug me, i will include most of your characters in the fic, but not as main characters. warning: most may die.**


End file.
